


An AMUSING Reveal ;)

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Crack, Dating, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sex Jokes, Why Did I Write This?, idk what this is, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette forget who they are with, and accidentally reveal some things to their respective best friends.AU-where Adrien never went to school but still got his miraculous. Nino went to a different school and has never met Marinette or Alya.





	An AMUSING Reveal ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crack? Oh 100% yes! I hope y'all enjoy this weird idea of a one-shot I came up with! I feel like I haven't posted a new story in a while so here ya go ;) Leave comments and kudos if enjoy!

Marinette felt a scream escape her lips as the roller coaster took Alya and her upside down while backwards. She felt her stomach leave her body and come back as the rapidly paced ride ended.

The two got off the ride, slightly dizzy, and went to walk towards the exit. As the next round of riders jumped fastened their seatbelts one called out to her, “Mademoiselle! You forgot your sunglasses!”

But it was too late. Marinette and Alya had already walked off of the platform and onto the concrete ground outside of the ride.

After taking a moment to compose themselves Marinette sipped from her water bottle and misted her face after pressing a button on the bottle. 

“Which ride next?” Marinette asked her friend.

Alya pulled out her map and looked over it. “How about the flume ride?”

“YESS!! I need a way to cool off from this stupid heat wave!”

“We all do girl! And uh, Mar, there was a cute guy checking you out before the ride. We should find him.” Alya teased while pulling out her water bottle to chug a gulp.

“Mmm, because random amusement park hookups are so my thing-”

“I would hope not, Bugaboo.” Adrien teased as he walked down the stairs of the previous ride with a group of people beside him doing the same.

After turning to face him Marinette ran to hug the man. He picked her up and spun her around as they pressed their foreheads against one another after sweetly kissing one another.

“Adrien!! I’ve missed you so much!! I thought you weren’t getting back from London until tomorrow though?”

“I finished the work trip early so my friend Nino and I came to goof off for the day. I am pleasantly surprised to see you this early though. And uh, you forgot your sunglasses.” Adrien smiled as he shifted to hold Marinette with just one arm so he could place the sunglasses on her head.

“Uh, bro? What the hell?”

“Yeah, you just said no park hookups and then you pounced this guy.” Alya added.

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance before Marinette answered, “Alya… meet my secret boyfriend, Adrien Agreste.”

“And how did you come into contact with a freaking supermodel!? WITHOUT TELLING ME!?” 

“BroOoOoOoo! Congrats!” Nino gave his friend a kind smile.

“Heh, thanks, Nino!! But uh, Alya, you can have the whole interrogate the best friend-boyfriend thing Marinette told me you’ll want later. In fact, would you two like to join Nino and I for dinner at my place for 6?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Delightful” 

Alya looked up to Mari and decided to get a little revenge on her bestie not telling her sooner. “Have you two ever been to an amusement together before?”

“That’s a weird question… twice I think?” Adrien replied.

“Hmm, well then. I would say Nino and I could leave you two giving Marinette that amusement park sex, but clearly that’s already been crossed off the bucket list.”

Adrien almost lost his grip on Mari as he choked on his saliva. The two turned bright red and Adrien set Marinette down.

“Umm, I’ll see you later…” Adrien sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Bye, love you, chaton!” Marinette kissed his cheek before punching Alya playfully. The two girls began to walk off and Marinette looked behind her to Adrien before turning a corner out of sight.

Adrien sighed blissfully and Nino patted his friend’s back. “Dang, you’ve got it bad.”

“That I do. Sorry for keeping it from you… it’ll make more sense later.”

And it did- later that night when they had come clean about their superhero career.

**Author's Note:**

> The reveal isn't that amusing but sis wanted her puns so here we go XD


End file.
